


Cold As Ice

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragged out of Heaven, nothing can warm Buffy anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> Written for mirrored_illusions’s prompt ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy, she had felt cold inside ever since they resurrected her,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Came out at exactly 100 words first try! Yay!

Even in the heat of California, ever since her friends dragged her back from Heaven, Buffy’’s felt cold; nothing seems to warm her.

At night, she wraps herself in her bed covers, feeling chilled to the bone, lost and bereft, as if every scrap of warmth that ever existed in her life is being leached out and there’s nothing she can do to stop it.

She just wants to feel warm again.

This isn’t life, it’s Hell, and isn’t Hell supposed to be hot? But her heart is like ice and not even the warmth of friendship can thaw it.

The End


End file.
